Emison-Love Story
by YouAndMeInSweetParisEmison
Summary: Hey So I decided to write a longer Emison story hope you enjoy :) New chapters every day Q: Should I start writing about different ships like Haleb Spoby Ezria even Sparia?
1. Chapter 1

Alison Dilaurentis, queen of mean strutted around Rosewood High in her 4 inch heels and her designer hand bag. Along side her were her three best friends Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery.

"So Ali, what's going on between you and Noel Kahn?"started Hanna. As they passed Noel in the hallway he winked at Alison.

"Nothing really" replied Alison "We just kissed at his party the other night"

"Oh my gosh, Ali!" gasped Spencer "You kissed him?"

"Yeah. What's so wrong about that?" smirked Alison

"Nothing I guess. So do you like him?" said Spencer in shock

"I haven't decided yet" answered Alison.

The girls walked over and sat in their usual seats on their usual table in the canteen. Alison stared longingly at the empty chair next to Aria.

"What are you thinking Ali?" asked Aria

"Nothing" jumped Alison "I was just thinking how your sitting all alone over there..."

"I don't mind it"

"I know, but I do. Guys, I feel like we need another person in our group"

"We do?" gasped Hanna, stuffing a handful of curly fries into her mouth

"Yeah we do. Besides, I can't be in the middle if there are only four of us, can I?"

"I guess not" shrugged Hanna, swallowing her curly fries

"Well who would we add?" asked Spencer "Who in Rosewood High has your stamp of approval besides us?"

"I don't know" snarled Alison "That's why I'm looking around the canteen". Her eyes scanned around the canteen at all the losers in Rosewood high. Just as she was about to give up hope, she spotted a slightly tanned girl with dark hair sitting by herself by the door.

"Hey Spence" whispered Alison, tapping on Spencer's shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Oh her" Spencer huffed "That's the new girl, Emily Fields. She just moved here. I hear she's a swimmer or something, I don't know." Alison smiled at Emily who seemed to be directly looking at her.

"She looks like she would fit in" she said "I'm going to go talk to her." Alison got up and tucked her chair in, then she walked over to where the new girl Emily Fields was sitting.

"Hi" smiled Alison when she reached Emily "I'm Alison Dilaurentis. And you are?"

"I-I'm Emily" stuttered Emily. Alison laughed.

"Why so jumpy?" she asked her

"N..nothing" she said quickly "It's just...your Alison Dilaurentis"

"Yes? I am?"

"Well when people talk about you they forget to mention..."

"Mention what?"

"That your so pretty"

Alison stopped talking for a brief second

"You think I'm pretty?" she laughed

"Well y-yeah" said Emily nervously. Alison started laughing again

"Well Em...I can call you Em, can't I?"

"Sure"  
"So Em, do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?"

"S-sit with you?"

"Yes? So you want to?"

"S..sure" Emily stood up and attempted to walk towards the table where the other three girls were sat, immediately tripping over her shoe laces and landing face first into her mashed potato. Everyone in the canteen started laughing and pointing.

"Aha look at that new girl! What a twerp!

"She hasn't been here even a week and she's already made an idiot of herself!"

"What a clown!"

Alison bent down to Emily who was now sobbing with her head in her hands.

"Hey" she whispered to her "It's going to be okay, I promise. Watch this" Alison smiled and stood up. She walked over to the first boy that make fun of Emily.

"Hey geek. This is my friend Emily so if you don't mind apologizing to her before I turn you into a social pancake" The boy stood up quickly.

"Oh...Alison..I'm so sorry. Here Emily, I'll give you a hand up". He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up.

"Hey I'm Ben" he said, holding out his hands. He was smiling now and looking straight into Emily's eyes.

"I'm Emily" she said, grinning.

"See you around school" she said, winking at her before grabbing his bag and running off.

"He was cute" smirked Emily, walking with Alison over to her table.

"He's a troll" laughed Alison, now pulling her chair out and sitting back at her table.

"Go sit there, next to Aria" she hinted to Emily. Emily went and sat down next to the small girl with pink streaks in her hair.

"Hey" she said "I'm Emily"  
"Hey I'm Aria."

"I'm Spencer."

"I'm Hanna"  
"Nice to meet you guys"


	2. Chapter 2

So guys" started Alison as the girls sat down on their usual table the next day (Emily included)

"I was thinking maybe at the weekend we could go see a movie together?"

"Sure Ali" said Aria, shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah that'd be good" smiled Spencer

"Yeah whatever" mumbled Hanna, taking a slurp of her orange juice.

"Emily? You in?" asked Alison, starring at Emily.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" she said nervously.

"Yeah Emily it'll be fun" said Aria politely patting Emily on the shoulder.

"Okay the. I guess I'm coming"  
"Great" said Ali. Her and Emily made awkward eye contact for a while and smiling at each other.

"Soo Emily" giggled Hanna "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..I-I don't" said Emily, still staring at Alison "But one boy talked to me yesterday and it looked like he was into me..."

"Ooooh who was it then?"

"H-his name was Ben I think"

"Ben Coogan? Sean Ackard's really cute friend with the wavy black hair and the huge smiling grin and the..."

"That's enough Han" snapped Alison "So Em. Do you like Ben Coogan?"

"I-I haven't decided yet...I've only known him for a day"  
"Well do you think he's cute?" cooed Spencer.

"I-I don't know. Kind of" she said, shyly smiling  
"Ooooh" teased Hanna Spencer and Aria

"So, do you have his number yet?" asked Aria

"No, not yet. I didn't really talk to him for long enough"

"Well go talk to him" teased Spencer "He's right over there. I'll go with you if you want"  
"R-really?"

"Yeah come on let's talk to him" Spencer and Emily got up the table and Spencer grabbed Emily's arm. As they ran over to where Ben Coogan, Alison winked at Emily and Emily blushed a little. Before Emily knew it, she was at Ben's table.

"Uhm...Ben" she stammered, Spencer frantically giggling behind her. Ben turned around and stood up quickly.

"Oh hey there. Emily Fields, right?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah...that's me. So I was wondering if..."

"If what?"

"If you would like my number"

Ben paused for a while. His friends behind him wolf whistled.

"Yeah sure" he said "Here, I'll give you mine" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled a phone number down on it.

"Hit me up" he smiled, grabbing his bags and heading out the door with his friends. Once he left, Spencer started giggling again.

"He _likes_ you" she said, walking back over to their table.

"Sooo what happened?" smirked Hanna.

"Ben is all over Emily" giggled Spencer

"He is so not" butted in Emily "He's just being friendly"

"So" said Alison, very suddenly "What are we going to watch on Saturday? I'm all into romance"

Under the table, she started nudging Emily's foot and Emily nearly choked.

"I don't know. I like black and white movies" said Aria

"I'm all into mystery" growled Spencer "And Hanna's into everything"  
"True"

"Well how about we watch something completely different?" snarled Alison, lowering her voice "Like a horror?"

"I'm _so_ into horror" laughed Emily "Uh I-I mean, I'll go with whatever you guys want.

"Horror it is then" Alison said, raising her voice. "Emily, do you want to hang out at my house before we go on Saturday? You know, so we can walk there together because your still finding your way around town"

"Sure" said Emily.

"Great. So we'll meet outside the movie theater at 7"

"Great"

"Cool"

"See you there"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sat on Alison's bed 4 days after tapping away on her phone and giggling.

"Who are you talking to?" said Alison walking in the room with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Just to Ben" replied Emily, grinning.

"Well what is he saying because I haven't seen anybody turn this red since a whole bottle of tomato sauce exploded over Hanna"  
"Nothing we're just...talking"

"About what?"

"He asked me out on a date next Sunday"

"Ooh , get you. You haven't even been here for a week yet and your milkshake is already bringing boys to the yard. So what did you say?"

"I-I haven't said anything yet"

"Well why not? Why wouldn't you want to go out on a date with someone who is seemingly cute?"

"I-I don't know..."  
"Are you gay or something?"

There was an awkward silence for a while between the two girls.

"No...I'm not" Emily finally managed to say.

"Well OK then. Say yes to Ben"

"What if I don't want to"

"Well why wouldn't you want to?"

"I-I don't know. I can't explain it..."

"Whatever. So are you excited for this movie?"

"Of course I'm excited, I love horror movies! I'm still so thankful that you invited me..."

"Don't mention it. Your one of us now. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want"

Emily gulped a little.

"Is it time to meet the others yet?" she quickly said as Alison finished combing her golden locks

"Yeh" replied Alison "Let's go" she linked her arms around Emily's and headed to the movie theater.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer were waiting outside the door. When Emily and Alison arrived they walked inside and sat down in their seats.

"Hey Spence" whispered Ali, just as the movie was about to start "Mind if I switch places with you?"

Spencer reluctantly nodded her head and climbed over to where Alison was previously sitting.

"Hey Em" giggled Ali, sitting down beside Emily "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yes! I mean no I mean yeah you can sit here..."

"Good" Alison smiled and stuck her tongue between her teeth.

As the movie started there were people jumping and screaming. Alison and the other girls jumped a few times.  
 _'He's coming for us' whispered the girl in the movie 'How long until...until he gets here'_

 _'I don't know' whispered the boy, wrapping his arm around her. 'Just know that I love you, ok? No matter where we are I will always love you'_

 _ **knock knock knock**_

 _'Was that him?'_

 _'I..I don't know. Keep your voice down'_

 _ **silence**_

 _Suddenly a hooded figure with a sythe jumped out from behind the boy and girl._ Alison jumped a little in her seat and her hand bounced onto Emily's.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry" whispered Alison, pulling her hand away from Emily's. Emily smiled.

"No, it's okay" she said sweetly. Alison smiled at her and laced her fingers into Emily's and for the rest of the movie, they stayed like that.

"So how did you find the movie?" asked Spencer as the girls walked out of the theater.

"Scary" shivered Aria

"Creepy" hummed Hanna

"I loved it" said Alison, smiling at Emily and eventually winking at her.

"Me too" said Emily shyly.

"Hey guys wanna sleep over my house tonight?" said Alison chirpily

"Sure" replied Hanna, in between mouthfuls of leftover popcorn.

"Okay" buzzed Aria

"Well I have a thousand essays to write but I'm sure I can do them all tomorrow" answered Spencer.

"I-I don't have a sleeping bag" said Emily sadly.

"Don't worry Em" grinned Alison "You can share my bed"

"I-I can?"  
"Yeah. You can"


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were all changing into their pajamas.

"I'm going to the bathroom" said Emily randomly. She walked over the other side of the hall to the bathroom and burst open the door.

"Hey Em, pass me a towel will you?" came a call from behind the shower curtain. Emily put her toothbrush to one side and looked up to see Alison's head peaking at her from inside the shower.

"I thought you had a shower before we left?" laughed Emily

"I did" said Alison "But you know, cinemas are dirty and full of germs"

"I suppose so"

"Do you want a shower too?"

"I don't wanna waste water..."

"Then just come in with me now"

Emily went bright red.

"Uh...I'm good thanks" she said politely handing Alison a towel.

"Whatevs" huffed Alison "Hey why don't you go in there and start a game of Truth or Dare or something. I'll be in in a second" The two girls made eye contact for a brief moment and then Emily walked back in to Alison's bedroom.

"Okay Hanna" giggled Aria "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said, smiling

"Okay. Who do you think is the hottest boy in school?"

The girls giggled as Hanna's eyes wandered the room.

"Sean Ackard" she giggled, turning bright red.

"The dentist's son?" gasped Spencer with shock

"Yeah. He's cute, isn't he? He has that gorgeous sandy hair and deep blue eyes and he has such sexy abs..."

"Okay Han, too much information" interrupted Alison, walking into the room in her plait pajamas.

"Emily, Truth or Dare?" Spencer grinned, sipping on her soda can.

"Uh...Truth"

"Okay. Describe your first kiss to us"

Emily's eyes awkwardly scanned around the room as the girls eagerly watched her.

"I..uhm...well"

"Go on Emily. Tell us"

"Well..I..it was in 6th grade and..."

"Come on Em, tell us more!"

"And it was at a party that we had at the end of the year and..uhm...this boy called...A..Al..Alvin asked me to dance"

"Then what happened?"

"And he pulled out of the room and into the bathroom and we climbed into the bath-tub behind the shower curtain and...and he kissed me"

"So wait" guzzled Hanna, in between mouthfuls of potato chips "You had your first kiss with a 6th grader called Alvin at a party behind the shower curtain in some strangers house?"

"Well it wasn't a strangers house. It was my friend...H..Ha..Hayley's house"

"How romantic" huffed Spencer sarcastically.

"Shut up Spence" said Alison, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell us about your first kiss"

"Ah...well...about that..."  
"What? Have you not had your first kiss yet?"

"No no I have it's just...it was with..."

"With who?"

"With Noel Kahn"

All the girls fell silent.

" _Noel Kahn_?" they all screamed in unison

"Noel Kahn as in _Noel Kahn_?" gasped Hanna

"Well yeah Han. How many Noel Kahns do we know?" replied Spencer

"Just the one I guess"

"Wait so you..and Noel Kahn?" asked Aria, still confused "When?"

"Second year of middle school" whispered Spencer shyly "I asked to be excused to the bathroom and he was just outside and he kissed me"

"Wow" said Hanna, climbing into her sleeping bag "And I thought Emily's first kiss was lame"

"It's getting late" said Aria very suddenly "I'm going to sleep"

"Yeah me too" yawned Spencer

"Goodnight guys" Hanna wearily yawned.

"I guess that just leaves you and me" whispered Alison, climbing into her bed. She tapped the pillow next to her. "Come on Em. Come with me. I'm not tired yet-mind talking to me for a while?"

"Uhm sure"

Emily slipped into Alison's bed beside her. Alison switched off her light and the two turned to face each other.

"So" she said with a smile on her face "Was this Alvin boy cute?"

"I guess so"

"What color was his hair?"

"Hazel Brown"

"What color were his eyes?"

"Green I think from what I remember"

"And how tall was he?"

"5"2"

"Nope. Correct Answer was 'I don't remember it was 3 years ago and I never asked him how tall he was. Em, does this Alvin boy even exist?"

"I...well...no"

"Em...have you even had your first kiss yet?"

"...No"

"So why did you lie to the girls?"

"I..I just want to fit in" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Em, baby, don't cry" Alison wiped Emily's tears with her pajama sleeve. "So you haven't had your first kiss?" Emily shook her head.

"Well, I know how to fix that" Alison whispered. She moved Emily's hair away from her face, leaned forwards, and gave her a lingering lip kiss.

"Goodnight Em" she said smiling and turning back round to face the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Emily woke up still a bit in shock. Alison Dilaurentis had kissed her? She'd only known this girl for about a week now and she was kissing her? Alison wasn't laying next to Emily and she wasn't anywhere else in the room either. Aria, Hanna and Spencer were all still asleep.

"Alison?" called Emily, trying not to wake the girls. Alison walked into the bedroom in a tank top and hot pants.

"Yeah?" she replied "I just went to talk to my mom" Alison sat down next to Emily on the bed and was talking as if nothing ever happened.

"N-nothing" Emily spluttered. "So Alison, tell me about you first kiss" Alison tilted her head and stuck her bottom lip forwards.

"I can't really remember" she finally said "I think I was about eleven...a friend of the families...I don't know. Want some hot chocolate?" Emily nodded her head as Alison grabbed her by the hand and took her downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Alison walked over to the kitchen counter and Emily sat on the worktop.

"So your a swimmer?" began Alison

"Yeah. I used to be in the team in my old school but this school already has a team so..."

"No problem, hon. I can get you on the team just like that" she snapped her fingers together.

"Y-you can? H-how?"

"Let's just say, I know things about the coach that could get her kicked out of Rosewood quicker than she can say the words herself"

"S-so you can really get me on the Rosewood swim team?"

"Of course I can, if that's what you really want"

"Y-yes please"

Alison walked over to her and handed her a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Quick" she whispered "Drink up before the other girls wake up"

"So your not going to make any for them?"

"I only make it for special people"

Emily blushed slightly

"You think I'm _special_?" she asked. Alison nodded.

"Mm hmm. Just promise me one thing. When you make it onto the swim team, you will let me swim with you one day."

"I promise"  
"Pinky promise?"

Alison stuck out her pinky finger out and Emily wrapped hers around it.

"Pinky promise"

Suddenly they heard laughing coming from upstairs. Emily quickly downed her hot chocolate and ran back upstairs with Alison.

"What's so funny guys?" asked Alison as she and Emily went and sat back down on her bed.

"Oh nothing" giggled Aria "Hanna just told us about her first kiss and it's hilarious" Spencer and Aria exploded into heaps of laughter.

"Go on then Hanna. Tell us" laughed Emily.

"Well" began Hanna, blushing "I was on vacation and I was going back up to my room when..." Emily couldn't focus on Hanna's story. She was too busy looking at Alison who was biting her lip and staring directly at her. When Emily started looking at Alison, Alison winked at her.

"...and then he just ran off!" finished Hanna. Spencer and Aria exploded into laughter and Alison and Emily stiffed a fake laugh.

"So what about _your_ first kiss Aria?" asked Hanna. Aria blushed a little.

"Oh well that's a long story" she said shyly

"Who was it with?" asked Spencer eagerly

"Holden Strauss" she whispered. Spencer's mouth fell open.

"Holden Strauss? As in _Holden Strauss_?" she gawped

"Yes..."

"I'm confused" laughed Emily "Who is Holden Strauss?"

"Oh nobody" said Spencer sarcastically "Just this really cute boy in our year that Aria has known since Pre School. So tell us Aria, how did this happen?"

"Well..."

Emily again couldn't focus on Aria's story because Alison was slowly slipping her finger's in between Emily's. Emily looked down at her hand and their fingers were laced.

"...and then he kissed me!" Spencer and Hanna burst into laughter.

 _'I don't know what this is'_ Emily thought _'But I like it'_


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed. Alison had not again kissed Emily in that time but Emily did seem to think that she was flirting with her a little bit. She would make comments on how pretty Emily was and occasionally try holding her hand. One day, Emily swimming quietly on her own in the Rosewood pool when she heard someone laughing.

"Hello?" she shouted, hanging off the side of the pool "Is somebody there?"

"Boo!" Alison jumped from inside the locker room out to where the pool was. Emily started laughing as Alison sat down beside the pool.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" asked Emily. Alison flicked her shoes off and dipped her feet in the pool.

"I was bored so I decided to come and watch you swim. Come on then, swim a few lengths for me"

"I'm a bit tired" replied Emily awfully quickly. Alison stuck her bottom lip out.

"Aw shame" she cooed "I was hoping I could come in with you" Emily nearly swallowed half the swimming pool.

"Uh..I don't think your allowed to..."

"Oh come on. Nobody is around." she unbuttoned her shirt and stepped out of her dress revealing a red and pink swimsuit underneath.

"You actually own a swimsuit?" laughed Emily.

"Yeah" Alison said, dropping into the pool "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem the swimsuit type, that's all" Alison dropped underneath the water and quickly swam back up, her hair dripping wet.

"Soo" Alison started, pushing her hair behind her ears "How's Ben?" Emily rolled her eyes a little.

"He's great" she smiled shyly "But he isn't officially my boyfriend yet, we're only dating."

"Em, nobody dates for months. You either like him or you don't. Is somebody getting in the way or something? Why are you so unsure?"

"I'm...I'm not sure..if somebody is getting in the way" The two girls made awkward eye contact for a little while.

"Hot suit, Em" purred Alison. Emily felt herself going red in the face.

"So come on then, water baby" giggled Alison "Let's swim". They swam 3 and a half lengths. Emily could feel that Alison was watching her the entire time. One time, Emily looked over at Alison and almost drowned. Once Emily and Alison had finished swimming, they got to a place where the water came up to their shoulders.

"I look like such a spaz when I'm swimming" laughed Alison

"No you don't. You look..beautiful"

Emily felt that Alison was touching her hand underwater

"You really think so?" she said, lowering her voice.

"Yeah. Really"

"Well everything looks beautiful from your point of view" whispered Alison "Your a beautiful person"

Alison slowly moved closer towards Emily. By now, their hands were tangled underwater. Emily moved closer to Alison too until their faces were only inches apart. In a split second, their lips were touching and they were locked in a kiss that by the looks of it, they never wanted to escape from. A few long seconds later, Alison pulled away.

"Come on" she smiled, raising her voice "Let's go get changed" Emily was left in shock standing in the pool as Alison climbed out of the water and shook her hair.

In the changing room, things were awkward between the two girls. Alison was getting changed one way and Emily was facing the other.

"Hey Emily" Alison called "Pass me my hair brush" Emily reluctantly bent down and picked up Alison's hair brush.

"Thanks" she said as Emily tried handing her the hair brush"But, can you do it for me?"

Emily nervously nodded her head and started pulling Alison's hair through the brush.

"Ow Em, your hurting me!" Alison said, laughing. Emily started laughing too as Alison turned round to face Emily.

"Emily Fields, you are absolutely the worst at brushing hair" she laughed, snatching the hair brush back off of Emily. "Do you ever even brush your hair?"

"Only when I really need to"

"Well here. Let me do it for you. Turn around" Emily turned around and Alison began weaving Emily's long dark hair through the hairbrush. Her fingers touched the back of Emily's neck and she felt shivers going up her spine.

"What's wrong?" asked Alison, with a look of worry in her eye "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm good" muttered Emily

"Good" Alison said cheerily "Your so tough, you know that?" Emily blushed. She found herself blushing a lot when she was around Alison.

"You remind me a lot of Pocahontas, you know" Alison said, spinning Emily's shoulders around so they were back facing each other. Alison stood on her tip toes and gave Emily a small kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, Em" she said grabbing her bags and heading out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Emily walked into school feeling confused. Alison had kissed her again the previous day and she still had no idea what it meant. As she walked down the corridor, she saw Alison leaning up against her locker with Noel Kahn leaning awfully close to her. He leaned in and they kissed, Alison giggling as they did. Emily stopped and looked at them for a while. Something inside of her shattered. Her eyes instantly started welling up and before she knew it, she was streaming with tears. Nearly tripping over her own feet, she ran and headed for the library.

Emily slumped down onto a bookshelf in the library. She buried her head into her hands and started crying. She wasn't really sure why she was crying. Confusion? Identity? Jealousy? Love? Whatever it was, she didn't like how it felt.

"Why" she muttered to herself "What is happening to me. Who am I?" Her face was soaking wet with her tears and so were most of her clothes. Suddenly, she heard a book drop from a few rows behind. She immediately wiped her tears and got onto her knees.

"Hello?"

Alison emerged from the bookshelf. Seeing her, Emily breathed a sigh of relief and sits back down.

"Hey" Alison said softly "I saw you ran off in the back then. Is everything okay?" Emily's eyes instantly filled with tears again.

"No" she whispered softly "Everything is not okay"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know what it is. I don;t know..who I am anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"W-when I first came here, I liked boys and now...now I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"Ali...my first kiss..was with a girl. More specifically, with you"

Alison gulped

"I-I know"  
"And ever since then, I've been so confused..with...with myself"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think...I think I..."

"You think you what?"

"I think...I think I _like_ you"

"Well of course you like me Em, I'm your friend"

"No I mean I..I _like_ you. I think I might even... _love_ you"

They both stopped talking for all of 6 seconds.

"Emily Fields used the _L_ word?" gasped Alison in shock

"Stop it! Stop making this harder than it already is..."

"Well I'm just a bit confused, that's all"

"No your not. Your never confused. Your Alison Dilaurentis"

Alison slipped her arm around Emily's back.

"Well, even Alison Dilaurentis gets confused sometimes"

"Well I find that hard to believe. Your life is perfect...everything you do is perfect...you are perfect"

"Exactly"

"Exactly what?"

"If I do something or feel something that is not perfect, then I get judged. It-it isn't so easy for me to change who I am. But, it's easy for you."

" _Easy_ for me? What part about this is _easy_? Nothing is _easy_ anymore. I don't even know what _easy_ means.."

"Look Em if you need anything..."  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to Noel?"

Alison stopped talking. She dropped her hand from Emily's back and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she finally said

"I mean shouldn't you be talking to Noel. I mean, he is your boyfriend"

"Why are you being so agitated by Noel?"

"I am not getting agitated, I am just saying that he should be the one that you are sweet talking and putting your arm around and..."

"Are you jealous?"

Emily gulped.

"I don't know" she shouted a little angrily "I don't...even...know...anymore"

Emily burst into tears again and Alison put her arm around her back.

"Call me if you need anything ok?" Alison smiled. She picked up her bags and headed out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Knock knock knock**

Emily heard a knocking on her door at 8pm that night.

'Who is out when it's this dark and this stormy?' she wondered. Her mom was not home. Quietly she tiptoed to her door and opened it to find someone standing there, hair dripping wet and shivering.

Alison.

"Ali?" gasped Emily "What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Noel" she quickly said with tears streaming down her face (although hard to notice, as her face was already soaking wet from rain water).

"You talked to Noel?" Emily was confused. "About what?"

"I told him it's over. Between us"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because...because I'm confused too. I don't know who I am anymore and something about me and Noel just isn't right"

"Ali-come in. It's freezing out there"

A soaking wet freezing cold Alison Dilaurentis slowly crept into Emily's house.

"Here let me get you a towel" Emily ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel in which she wrapped around Alison.

"Why did you come here, in the freezing cold soaking wet to tell me this?"

"Because that's the kind of thing I'm willing to do for you"

Alison started crying again.

"Here" Emily said smiling "Let me take you out somegwhere, to get your mind off of Noel." Alison nodded her head as the pair grabbed two coats off of the coat peg and headed out the door.

Minutes later, the girls walked into a cafe on the corner.

"Em, what are we doing here?" Alison said, slightly laughing.

"We are here to make you feel better. Is it working yet?"

"Yeah. I think it is..."

They sat down in one of the booths and a small skinny waitress came over to them, holding a huge notepad.

"What can I get for you two ladies" she grumbled, not even looking up.

"Can I get a triple chocolate milkshake with sprinkled on top and can I get my friend the hugest, richest, chocolaty-est thing on the menu" Emily ordered. Alison laughed.

"You know chocolaty-est isn't a word" she said, smiling.

"I don't care. It is now" Alison and Emily's faces brightened up. Suddenly, a song started playing

"Looking for a pair to come up and sing" the short man with the bushy mustache announced "Anyone?"

Emily abruptly stood up.

"Us please" she shouted, grabbing Alison by the hand and dragging her up onto the stage. Everyone in the cafe cheered.

"Em, what the hell are you doing?" Alison giggled.

"Come on Queen Bee. Your going to sing with me" Emily grabbed the microphone and started singing

 _We were both young when I first saw you_

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in the summer air_

"Do we have to sing this?" Alison moaned. Emily handed her a microphone and continued singing

 _See the lights, see the party, see the ball gowns_

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say, "Hello"_

Little did I know

"Fineee" Alison moaned. She lowered her head into the microphone and started singing

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

 _"Your my Romeo"_ Alison mouthed to Emily.

 **Emily:** _So I sneak out of the garden to see you_

 _We kept quit 'cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes...escape this town for a little while_

 _Oh oh_

 **Alison:** _'Cause you were Romeo -I was a scarlet letter_

 _And me daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _But you were everything to me_

 _I was begging you please don't go_

 _And I said..._

 **Alison + Emily:** _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

Alison: _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

 _This love is difficult but it's real_

 **Emily:** _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

 **Alison + Emily:** _I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._

 _My faith in you was fading_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town_

 _And I said..._

 **Alison:** _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come_

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 **Emily:** _Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

 _I love you and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad- go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

 **Alison:** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

As Alison said the very last line, she moved closer to Emily. The song finished and the whole crowd cheered. Alison threw her arms around Emily's neck, dropping the microphone. Emily put her arms around Alison's waist and they kissed. The crowd wolf whistled and cheered.

"Don't let me go" Alison whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Alison and Emily burst through the Dilaurentis house door and frantically started kissing eachother. Alison pulled Emily by the neck of her shirt up towards her.

"What is this?" Emily whispered, pulling away

"I don't know" Alison replied.

Alison pulled Emily back towards her and the girls started kissing again. Emily ran her fingers up Alison's legs and just underneath her skirt, before Alison quickly moved her hand away.

"No" she said "We can't do this here"

"O-oh" Emily said nervously, grabbing her bags "I-it's okay. I-I can go..."

"No" Alison interrupted "I mean we can't do this... _here_ "

She grabbed Emily by the tip of her fingers and started walking towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs and opened the door into Alison's room..

Emily and Alison knelt down on Alison's bed facing each other with just a lamp lighting the room.

They both leaned forward and kissed each other fiercely and with passion. After a short while, Emily unbuttoned her plait shirt and dropped it to the floor, Alison shortly doing the same.

"Are you sure?" Emily whispered, touching Alison's cheek with her thumb. Alison grabbed Emily's fingers with her own.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Are you?"

Emily nodded her head. She put two fingers on Alison's forehead and ran them through the middle of her chest until she reached the bottom of her stomach. She quietly unzipped the flier on Alison's skinny jeans and looked back into her eyes again, smiling.

 _"It's a love story"_ she whispered. Alison continued with

 _"Baby just say "Yes""_

Emily leaned in for another kiss and Alison lent over to switch off her lamp. She laid down onto her bed and Emily climbed on top of her. Things were finally as they should be.


End file.
